


Resolution

by star_lili



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, post-manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lili/pseuds/star_lili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winry wonders what is wrong with Edward.</p><p>Disclaimer: Not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

"Edward!" Winry called down the hall upstairs. She had heard Edward come through the doorway and pass by her without so much of a hello.  _'Seriously...why did I think of anything different? He's Edward for God's sake…just because what happened at the train station doesn't make things different.'_ She thought with her head down. Their relationship, ever since he came back two weeks ago, had been progressing very slowly. They were too shy and afraid of showing the other slight affection now and she was the one that moved it up a little first by kissing him on the cheek often. He had then blushed and smacked his cheek with a countenance of shock and wonder and kept following her around with his eyes more than he already had.

Later, two days later, they had got into a very serious argument, getting more severe by the second and she thought that maybe that would be it, they wouldn't make up like they always did and she started feeling tears slip down her face. His livid expression then turned into one of guilt and then he grabbed onto her elbow and pulled her body to his. He had kissed her with so little finesse, his lips and body tense against her nonresponsive ones until she started kissing back, putting her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. It turned into more passionate kissing, moving until her knees had hit the bed and he gently laid her down on it with heat in his eyes. They had kissed more and then they suddenly stopped when he pulled away, trying to cover his lap with his oversized shirt. They had decided to not further their physical relationship until they were either ready or married to each other. When they had walked down the stairs, her grandmother walked towards the kitchen and had looked at them for a second. She had smirked, making their faces burn, and walked through the threshold

Since yesterday he was acting so distant already, responding to her with vague words and looking as if he was recalling a distant memory. She tried initiating a more lively response from him by calling him an alchemy freak. He had just said  _"yeah"_  to that one. Then she told him that he was short while he just quirked an eyebrow at her. Then she had done something very daring even for her, she started kissing his neck softly. He had tensed at her affection and leaned his head to allow her to continue her exploration, sighing softly, enjoying the lips on his skin. Then he tensed his body once more and scooted away from her with slightly flushed cheeks and told her  _"not now"_  and went upstairs to his room, slamming the door. He had left her there confused and a little hurt by his rejection.

Now today it was even more so and he went out for the whole day. He didn't even say good morning to her and just walked out the door without even having breakfast. Now that he was back, he had ignored her and headed up the stairs.

She contemplated and wondered why. She couldn't have done something to make him upset. She wondered just for a millisecond if he had another girl in the west, but I went away when she thought back on how nervous and jittery he had been in seeing her again. Maybe he was having second thoughts about their exchange? She wasn't sure. She walked back down the stairs to serve him a plate of food when she looked at the bundle of papers on the wall. Her eyes widened and she felt her eyes sting and ran up the stairs quickly to see him.

3.10.17

October Third.

"Don't forget" the words running through her mind as she let herself in his room, making him look up from his pocket watch that his former superior officer had let him keep as a reminder for his service. His eyes were sad, but he didn't cry. There was no glistening of tears, no red nose, no irritated cheeks. Just sad golden eyes looked at her while she went to his bed and threw her arms around him. It took him awhile to respond, but he eventually did and pulled her closer with his right arm as he put his face in her neck, giving her a soft kiss that was barely there.

"You're crying." He said against her skin as he heard her sniffling against his shoulder, already feeling warm wetness on his shirt.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner…and you're not crying again." She noted hugging him closer.

"Why would I…you didn't even give me the chance." he said smiling a little. It was silent in the room, just them holding on to each other while he caressed her back with his warm hands, trying to soothe her. She took deep breaths, inhaling his scent and nuzzled her face against his shoulder, feeling calm already, but tears kept on spilling out of her closed eyes. He started pushing her away from him softly. She resisted at first, then let him.

"I'm sorry I made you worry Winry…that wasn't my intention. I was just thinking of today and I know I kind of been an ass yesterday and today. But I actually have some things in mind and I want you to listen." He said softly, wiping her tears with the rough pad of his thumbs. She nodded her head.

"I'm going to rebuild my house." She looked at him up in shock, trying to say something, but he cut her off. "I said to listen. I'm not finished." He said a little disgruntled. She gave a frown, not liking that he was ordering her around, but she would let him…for now. He took a deep breath.

"I'm going to rebuild my house and I want us to live there when we get married…" he said with a determined look. She felt her heart stop beating for a second, then it sped up as he put his forehead against hers, looking into her cerulean orbs. "I can rebuild it and I was talking to Al earlier on the phone…He agrees with my decision and wants to help me rebuild it. We're going to start when he arrives, which would be in two weeks. The house would take about two months…then we could get married…hopefully there's no snow this year." He said with a slight grin. She shook her head a little.

"Edward…I don't want you pushing yourself to hard…are you sure about this? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." She said, brushing his bangs back. He sighed.

"It's all right…I won't be uncomfortable. I believe this could work out and I'm actually a little excited." It was a belief. A truth he could hold on to and he was determined to make it happen. For his future…for his family's future. He was going to move forward. It had taken him all day to actually accept it and now that he did…he was going to make sure it happened and nothing would tear him away from it…

Winry nodded and kissed him softly on the lips and she delighted in that little moan of his when she pressed her lips harder on his. He pulled back.

"So? What do you say?" he asked with a grin. She smiled.

"As long as I help in the rebuild!" She said, kissing him again with excitement, throwing herself at him, making them tumble on the bed. He smiled into the kiss holding her to him as she continued embracing him.

He was going to move forward along with his brother and this woman who agreed to give him all of her. And he continued in this faith and belief that this would change things for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Its October 3rd and I felt obligated to write something for this reason. It took time to write this. Edward will continue to move forward no matter what. That is his main strong point and no matter what comes his way, he will be able to handle it and look towards tomorrow.
> 
> I hope this was like because I did like writing it.


End file.
